


"Pounded In The Butt By My Own Butt" Pounded In The Butt By "Pounded By The Pound"

by jedusaur



Category: Tingleverse
Genre: M/M, very serious literary fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur





	

Some people assume I'm gay, and I get that. It makes sense, if you think about it: I mean, I'm a book about a guy getting pounded in the butt by his own butt. That's undeniably pretty gay. But plenty of books are nothing like the things they're about. Like, _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_ isn't a girl and he doesn't have any tattoos, and _The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up_ is a slob. Being a book about a gay guy and his disembodied gay butt doesn't make me gay.

No, what made me gay was _Pounded By The Pound._

That's not his full name. He prefers to be addressed as _Pounded By The Pound: Turned Gay By The Socioeconomic Implications Of Britain Leaving The European Union._ But I knew, the moment I first saw him across that crowded smoothie joint, that we were destined to be more intimate than that. I was destined to be pounded by _Pounded By The Pound._

He wasn't wearing a shirt that day, and his abs were glistening. Maybe he'd just finished a workout at the gym next door. I didn't work out much myself, being kind of a science fiction nerd, but one thing I did have was a great butt. I turned away from him a little, trying to catch his eye with it, and it worked. He came over to me right away and introduced himself. "Hi," he said. "I'm _Pounded By The Pound: Turned Gay By The Socioeconomic Implications Of Britain Leaving The European Union._ What's your name?"

"Ted," I said. I didn't want him to think I was gay.

He looked at my title and smirked. "Okay, Ted," he said, saying with his voice tone that he knew I was lying. "So what are you about?"

"DNA splicing," I casually responded. It was true, if not comprehensive. "You?"

"Oh, I'm about the complex influences of political climate and human psychology on the fluctuation of currency," he said.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm also about getting pounded in the butt," he added.

"Me too," I said quickly, before I could think better of it.

He slid a strong hand down my spine. "Do you want me to pound you in the butt?" he asked seductively.

I decided I couldn't pass up a chance to get pounded in the butt by such a gorgeous specimen of butt-pounding fiction, even if it would probably make him think I was gay. "Yes," I said. "God yes. Are you done with your smoothie?"

He dropped the full smoothie in the trash. "I can't have smoothies," he said. "They make my pages soggy."

"I'll make your pages soggy," I said, and pulled out my rock-hard cock.

_Pounded By The Pound_ gasped with sudden arousal, and so did most of the other books in the smoothie shop. But I only had eyes for one. I pressed against him, feeling his hard cock rub against mine. "Pound me," I whispered. "In the butt."

I turned around and popped my chiseled butt out towards him. He wasted no time slamming his big dripping cock into my tight hole. I cried out in pleasure as pound by pound he introduced me to the joys of a prostate orgasm. The onlookers murmured in approval as I was slowly forced to accept gay reality by screaming out my climax, cum squirting out from the tight stretched rim of my butthole as he finished deep inside me.

I collapsed on the checkout counter, exhausted from the revelatory pounding. The cashier looked down at me, then up at _Pounded By The Pound._ "You didn't pay for that smoothie you just threw away," the cashier reminded him.

_Pounded By The Pound_ checked his pockets. "I don't think I have enough," he said. "The pound is pretty weak right now."

"I beg to differ," I said.

_Pounded By The Pound_ is beautiful when he laughs, although not as beautiful as he is when he pounds me in the butt. And I knew right then that I would see both of his beauty again.


End file.
